1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of audio/video streaming, in particular where a server and a client device are connected to a network and the server provides an audio/video stream on the network for reproduction by the client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known in which a server or base station is connected locally and directly to audio/video equipment in the home and is also connected to a network, such as the internet. The server is able to package audio/video signals received from the local audio/video equipment for transmission over the network. In this way, a user can operate a client device, such as a Sony PlayStation Portable (PSP) (trademark) or a laptop computer connected to the network in order to receive and watch any audio/video signals available from the audio/video equipment local to the server. Systems, such as LocationFree (trademark) already provide such functionality. The server can be provided with an infrared blaster for directing remote control signals to the audio/video equipment so as to control that audio/video equipment. The client device on the network is then able to send command data over the network to the server so as to control the audio/video equipment. For instance, the client device can send command data to change the live broadcast audio/video stream being provided over the network or, where a recorded programme is being replayed, can send any of a variety of known command functions, such as pause, fast-forward, rewind etc.
In order to cope with variations in network performance, it has been proposed that the client device includes buffering between receipt of an audio/video stream from the network and reproduction to the end user. Typically, buffering of approximately 3 seconds is expected.
Because of the buffering, when changing channels etc., an end user would in the normal course expect a corresponding delay of for instance at least 3 seconds. This is clearly not a good experience for the end user and compares unfavourably with a user's expectation when changing channels on a digital or analogue receiver for receiving broadcast audio/video.
In an attempt to improve the experience of the user, it has been proposed to flush the buffering of any stored data at the time of sending the command data over the network.